The Wrath of Love
by Angelic Cataclysm
Summary: Sexy and charming: Inui is the kind of guy that's used to getting the girl, but then he meets sweet and kind to a fault Yuki Tenshi, Inui takes a liking to her and decides to make her his. But when too many people butt into the picture... And she falls for the werewolf... What can a guy do? Especially when she's been labeled as the hottest and "Most Wanted Girl"" at Youkai Academy?


He would always be possessive of her.

Always hold her tight to his broad chest, ruffle her hair, tickle her, and kiss her nose.

She _belonged_ to him.

Her face, her body, and her soul was his because they were meant to be together but he'd never be able to tell her.

Inui was a good looking guy, six feet of yummy sexiness and he knew it.

But did she? No.

She was too blind with sweetness to see that he wanted her. Needed her.

Loved her even!

"_Damn bitch_." he cursed, watching her from his dorm window as she hung out with the geeks from the Newspaper Club. His brown eyes boring into her laughing face as she ran away from Gin who was pretending to be a monster. She ran and ran, doubling over in laughter and gripping her stomach and Gin took the chance to grab her. Tickling her side as she squirmed in his arms. He could see the rest of them, pointing and laughing also: Yukari, Mizore, Kurumu, Moka.

That human Tsukune and the filthy dog: Ginei Morioka. Still holding on to Yuki as she tried to wrestle away from his tickling hands. He watched her give up and Gin stopped tickling her. His eyes burned in jealous rage as she took in a long breath to replenish her oxygen and smiled up at Gin. Blinking her pretty blue eyes and saying something to him.

Inui watched Gin, who's back was turned to him, stop and then his shoulders started shaking as he laughed and the Newspaper gang along with him at what Yuki had said.

Feeling angrier then he ever had before, Inui glared at Yuki. Glared at Gin. Glared at everyone there and willed them to burn. He saw the orange flickering in his line of vision and considered catching them all in flames.

He was after all a Kitsune.

He smiled, waving the thought away and focused his attention back on Yuki. Ignoring that she was still in the werewolf's arms and in his lap and watched her face: smiling and laughing. Then she stopped for a quick moment and Inui's heart stopped.

She was looking straight at him. Her blue eyes against his brown ones, he could feel the heat between them. Knowing that the feeling was only mutual to him, because she liked that womanizing werewolf.

Then she waved and everyone, including Gin, turned to see what she was waving at and they saw him.

He probably looked like a stalker, but he didn't care what they thought about him. Only cared about what she thought because she was all that mattered.

He saw her mouth something and smirked.

She wanted him to come out and hang with them. So he did.

Unlatching the window so that it was no longer locked he pushed the glass aside. The fresh air finding its way to him as he breathed in deeply and jumped.

Landing several feet from Yuki and her crush.

He could feel their eyes boring into his and how unfriendly they were. The Vampire's, Succubus', Yuki-Onna's, Witch's, and Human's eyes all glaring at him pointedly.

Especially the Werewolf's greyish-green eyes. He could feel its intensity of heat and anger and he noticed how Gin pulled Yuki closer to him, protectively. Nestling his chin into her soft black hair and Inui saw him mouth "fuck off" and then buried his nose in Yuki's hair.

Yuki however smiling warmly at Inui and started to pull away from Gin but frowned when he didn't let go, frowning up at him.

"Gin you can let me go. It's okay." she said sweetly. When he didn't reply Yuki frowned again and he saw her have an "ah ha!" moment because she smiled like a Cheshire cat and whispered something in Gin's ear.

He let her go. She raced towards Inui and he smirked.

"Hey Inui!" she said when she had stopped in front of him. Inwardly, Inui frowned. He had expected her to greet him by jump-hugging him and kissing him on the cheek. Her usual overly friendly self that she was to all her friends was what he'd expected. Not a simple hello for Christ's sake.

"Hey Yuki." he said, dismissing his thoughts as he smiled sexily down at her. Jesus, was she short.

Then, pushing his limits he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her to his right side. Kissing the top of her hair and turning back to see the Newspaper club's glare intensify until it was almost as hot as him. Gin was especially angry. His body and face feigning calm but his eyes blazing coldly.

Yuki however was still smiling and oblivious to all the negativity in the air. Wriggling out from under his arm she, like a puppy, went back to the side of Gin and past his now standing form as she went to the girls who were still watching Inui. He jerked his chin up in acknowledgement and winked at them. Seeing Kurumu's face twist in disgust was hilarious and he chuckled.

Averting his attention from her to Gin he stared coolly at him.

"What're you looking at Morioka? Something bothering you?" he taunted, stepping towards the man who's height rivaled his. Both their eyes at war as they conveyed their distaste for each other.

He watched Gin's lips curve into a fake, forced smiled. "No, Inui. There isn't. I'm just wondering why in the world you were staring at Yuki like some kind of stalker..."

He said, trailing in his sentence before looking back at the Yuki-Onna.

"No offense, Mizore." he said, winking.

"None taken." she said in a quiet voice that reminded Inui of a winter night's wind. Quiet yet piercing in its coldness. You could miss it, but you'd feel its presence.

Turning back to Inui, Gin waited for his answer.

"Is it a crime to watch a friend?" Inui sneered. "Especially a..." he thought carefully, selecting his words and smiling, he said, "Best friend?" smirking as he directed his attention from Gin back to Yuki who was sitting next to Kurumu.

"He wasn't stalking me, Gin! No need to be so protective. Inui is a close friend of mine." she perked, smiling at Gin's back as Inui turned just in time to see Gin scoff but nod his head once. Glancing at Yuki over his shoulder and smiling at her. She smiled back.

Then he heard someone clear their throat. "Ah..."

Everyone turned towards the pink-haired vampire expectantly.

She blushed, "Ah... Well... I think its about time for our break to be over." she said, blush disappearing. "We should get back to work with the Newspaper. The deadline is tomorrow after all and we still need to-"

"Moka's right!" chimed in Kurumu. Then she narrowed her eyes at Inui, "and that means that you need to leave, Inui." she spat his name, like the word was foul on her taste buds.

The rest of the girls nodded, excluding Yuki who looked at them questionably. "But I thought we were do- MMPH!"

"Ahahaha! Silly Yuki! So forgetful sometimes!" yelled Kurumu as she covered Yuki's mouth, muffling her words as Yukari jumped in.

"Yes Yuki-san! Have you forgotten that we need to edit the sections and rid them of grammar errors written by that huge breasted cow?!"

"H-Hey! Listen here you flat chested little-!"

"Okay! We'll go ahead and go right now!" cried Moka as she put herself between the bickering witch and succubus trying to claw at each other like feisty cats. Dragging them away as she whispered something to them. Mizore followed behind them, lollipop in mouth as she trailed behind. Stopping to motion for a confused Yuki to come along and when their voices trailed off and they were out of sight, Inui glared at Gin with a full flaring capacity of anger.

They stood in silence for a few moments and finally, Gin spoke.

"I'll say this once an' one time only. Stay the hell away from Yuki. Got that?" said Gin, his Osaka accent taking hold.

"I could say the same thing to you, Morioka. Keep your paws away from my girl. I see the way you look at her." sneered Inui.

Gin "tched", shaking his head and laughing emptily. "You just don't understand now do you?"

"And what the hell don't I understand about Yuki?"

"That you're no damn good for her, that's what."

Inui took a step forwards and into Gin's personal space. Breathing into Gin's face he said, "You wanna bet? I know what Yuki wants and needs and it doesn't include a mutt."

"Mutt?" Gin's shoulders shook and he threw his head back and laughed. "Aren't you a 'mutt' too? You're a Kitsune, last I checked, those things are in line with dogs too, aren't they?"

Inui could feel himself burning, orange was starting to flicker in his vision. He felt like he was going to explode. Gritting his teeth he said, "You wanna go?"

Gin's laughter immediately ceased as he contemplated the thought. His calm face going from calm, thoughtful, and then excited.

"Actually that sounds like a pretty damn good idea," he said, taking a step back. "Considering that we're both about on the same level. Bring it on."

Inui smirked. Placing his hands in his pockets nonchalantly as he raised his chin, watching Gin's movements, assessing his skill.

Strong. Inui thought as he watched Gin's body relax then tense. "Start." Inui said, with a smile.

Gin disappeared.

Inui looked around boredly, knowing that Gin was most likely super-speeding around him and would-

Inui caught Gin's fist just as he was about to strike his tanned bronze face. Both their hands trembled as Inui gripped Gin's fist, "He's stronger then I thought..." pondered Inui.

Suddenly, Inui felt something slice into his upper arm with lightning speed. Then there was the pain on his thigh, other arm, now multiple feelings of pain in both places. Gin had disappeared again and this time Inui couldn't catch him.

Shaking his head, Inui chuckled deeply. "Even if I can't catch you, doesn't mean you'll win." shaking his head still, Inui concentrated and focused on his body's temperature.

He was getting warmer, warmer, hot now. Then, the flames burst through his skin like armor. He smelled the scent of burned flesh and his eyes glinted as he saw Gin reappear. Fingers singed and nails with dried blood underneath. He watched as Gin examined his first-degree burn and whistled. Gin glanced up.

"Tch. You even react to the sound of someone whistling, you really are a mutt."

Gin looked blankly at him, was he smiling?

The curve of his lip was unmistakeable, yes he was smiling.

"You know. I'm getting pretty damn tired of you calling me a mutt." he said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Am I hurting your feelings?"

Gin narrowed his eyes again.

"No. But your bull-shitty attitude is pissing me off."

"Then silence me." suggested Inui, raising a dark blonde eyebrow.

"Gladly." replied Gin as he started to shift into his werewolf form.

Inui felt the flames nicking at his skin warmly as he too did the same.

They went at it again. Gin disappearing and Inui's fire armor glowing on his skin.


End file.
